Together
by venyromioneshipper10
Summary: Ron dan Hermione mengungkap perasaan mereka masing-masing setelah perang. Missing scene dari fil DH2 :)


AN: Ini cerita missing scene waktu sebelum Ron dan Hermione dateng ke Aula Besar dengan berpegangan tangan. Ngga ada yang tau 'kan mereka ngapain aja pas yang lainnya udah pada ngumpul di Aula Besar? Hehe xx

Dan jangan lupa add: Veny RoMIone Shipper dan follow: venyJessy_JS

Siapa aja ada yang mau ngasih saran atau kritik kesitu ehehehe :)

Disclaimer: This is not mine :( poor me! This belong to J.K Rowling xx

* * *

**Together**

"Kita menang! Kita menang!" jerit Hermione histeris, dia dan Ron melihat Harry mengalahkan Voldemort dari kejauhan. Hermione bisa melihat Harry sedang disana seperti tidak percaya ini semua sudah berakhir. Hermione ingin saja menyusul Harry kesana, tetapi seseorang memegang lengannya.

"Hermione tunggu," kata Ron memegang lengannya

"Ada apa, Ron? Ayo kita menemui Harry disana. Voldemort sudah tidak ada, Ron.

Oh aku senang sekali," jawab Hermione senang dengan nada yang cepat

"Iya aku juga senang, tapi—"

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo kita kesana."

Ron menariknya sekali lagi, "Tunggu dulu, Hermione"

Hermione menatap Ron penuh tanya, "Ada apa, Ron?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitaumu," kata Ron menatap lantai kotor di bawah

"Apa?" tanya Hermione melihat mata Ron

Ron menghela nafas dan memberikan diri untuk menatap mata coklat Hermione, "Disana saja, ayo"

"Baiklah"

Ron mengajak Hermione menuju tangga di dekat Aula Besar, mereka berhenti di belokan yang sepi. Herione menatap wajah Ron,

"Ron?" kata Hermione ke Ron yang dari tadi masih diam saja

"Uh-uh ya, maaf—"

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Hermione tersenyum, didalam pikiran Hermione dia berpikir, apa yang ingin Ron katakana kepadaku? Apakah dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hermione mengeleng menghapus pikiran itu, dia tidak ingin terlalu berharap dengan itu, tetapi Hermione yakin kalau Ron memiliki persaan yang sama dengannya.

"Emm…a-aku..emm" kata Ron gugup belum bisa menatap wajah Hermione

"Ron kau sedang berbicara padaku atau kepada tanah ini?" kata Hermione tertawa kecil,

Ron menatap Hemione, tersenyum kecil "Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku…bahwa aku..mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Hermione."

Hermione hanya menatap Ron dengan mulut aga terbuka, Apa ini benar? Ron bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku! Ron Weasley mencintaiku!, pikir Hermione. Tidak tau mengapa jantung Hermione merasa berdetak dengan cepat, Hermione tidak bisa berbicara lagi saking senangnya. Ron yang masih menunggu dia berbicara mulai khawatir.

"H-Hermione kau dengar aku 'kan?" tanyanya pelan

Hermione menatap Ron ada senyum terukir di wajahnya, Hermione mengambil kedua tangan Ron, melihat tangan mereka yang berkepal satu sama lain. Dan Hermione melihat ke mata biru Ron yang sangat dia suka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ron." bisik Hermione tersenyum, dan tanpa dia ketahui sedikit air mata terjatuh dari matanya. Hermione segera menghapusnya dan masih tersenyum ke Ron, dan segera saja Hermione memeluk Ron dengan sangat erat. Ron membalas pelukannya dengan senang di hatinya.

Mereka melepas pelukannya, kedua tangan Ron masih berada di pinggang Hermione dan tangan Hermione di dada Ron. Mereka bertatap-tatapan dengan penuh cinta, Ron tersenyum dan Hermione membalasnya.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" bisik Ron ke Hermione, Hermione tertawa kecil memukul dada Ron pelan, "ouch"

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh. Aku hanya senang, itu air mata senang, Ron"

"Sama saja dengan menangis" kata Ron tersenyum padanya, Hermione melihatnya bahwa tau kalau Ron hanya menggodanya.

"Oh sudahlah, Ron lupakan tentang menangis." Kata Hermione terssenyum, Ron tertawa kecil.

Dan sesaat itu mereka hanya terdiam di pikiran masing-masing, menatap mata indah satu sama lain, dan mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Ron dan Hermione mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan saat itu juga bibir mereka bersatu. Kedua tangan Ron masih berada di pinggang Hermione, satu tangan Hermione di pipi Ron dan yang lainnya didadanya.

Ron dan Hermione masih berciuman satu sama lain, ciuman kedua ini berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka di Kamar Rahasia, mereka berciuman lebih lama saat ini. Hermione melepaskan ciumannya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam, membuka matanya melihat Ron.

"Hermione.." bisik Ron aga terengah mengambil nafas, Hermione menatap wajahnya, Ron mengambil kedua tangan Hermione, "apakah sekarang kita pasangan? Emm..apakah kita pacaran, maksudku."

"Well aku tidak ingat kau memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu, Ronald." jawab Hermione tersenyum

"Oh ayolah, Hermione kita sudah berciuman. Dua kali!" kata Ron menatapnya

Hermione menghela nafas, "Orang-orang bisa berciuman tanpa pacaran, Ron"

"Baiklah. Ehem hem!" kata Ron yang mengepal tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke depan mulutnya, Hermione tertawa melihatnya, dan membuat suara jantannya "Hermione Granger you know I love you. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione berpikir sejenak, "Akan ku pikir-pikir dulu."

"Oh ayolah, Hermione!" kata Ron menghela nafasnya, Hermione tertawa dan memeluknya.

"Tentu saja aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Ron" kata Hermione melihatnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya, "aku hanya menggodamu."

Ron memutar bola matanya tersenyum ke arah Hermione dan memeluknya sekali lagi, Hermione membalasnya. Mereka melepas pelukan mereka, Ron menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Hermione menatapnya dengan rasa sayang.

"I love you" bisik Ron

"I love you too" balas Hermione, "sebaiknya kita menemui Harry, aku yakin dia pasti mencari kita."

"Oh ya kau benar,"

Hermione mengandeng tangan Ron, "Ayo" katanya, mereka menuju Aula Besar berpegangan tangan, senyum terus terukir di wajah Hermione. Mereka berjalan dengan dia, sesaat Hermione melihat ke arah Ron dan tersenyum padanya. Dan saat mereka ingin memasuki Aula Besar mereka bertemu dengan Harry. Ron dan Hermione berhenti, dan Hermione bisa melihat kalau Harry melihat bawah ke arah tangan mereka yang sedang berpegangan tangan.

Hermione tau apa yang dipikirkan Harry. Hermione juga melihat tangannya dan Ron yang sedang berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum lebar ke Harry. Harry memasang wajah bahagia kepada kedua sahabatnya, dan sepertinya ia tau apa yang terjadi kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

'Yes, Harry' kata Hermione dalam hati tersenyum lebar ke Harry dan meremas tangan Ron.

* * *

AN: Read and Review :* thanks! xx


End file.
